The Watch Dog
by 30k
Summary: The Head Master hired the infamous assassin Tsukune Aono, also known as The "Blood Reaper" to protect the daughter of the great dark lord: Moka Akashiya. Can Tsukune survive his high school years as well as protecting the pink haired Moka, or the silver haired Moka will end up saving him? Who knows, he is already walking in Hell itself, known as Youkai Academy.
1. Prologue

The Watch Dog

Prologue: The One Who Looked Into the Abyss

The Sun shined and the gentle breeze blew – it indicates that today has a good weather for first day of school. But Tsukune didn't care; he has a "job" to do in a school— and this "Job" is too important that he cannot decline it. He stood still on the sidewalk waiting for the bus to arrive. He then looked up in the sky; he wondered what would be his rules of engagement after arriving there because the student that he will be encountering would be "Different". After he considers it, he then checked his wrist watch—3 minutes has passed since he arrives at the bus stop. Getting impatient He looked at his left side and saw the Bus already approaching.

The Bus stopped in front of him and opened its door—Tsukune stepped inside the odd vehicle. He scanned the surroundings but no one was there except the driver. The Bus itself seems pretty normal but looks can be deceiving considering no one is inside the bus except the Driver himself.

"Nice day isn't?" The Odd Driver spoke while holding his cigarette

"The Hooded Man said that." Tsukune replied while taking his sit

"So kid, you're the "Guy"?"

"Yeah"

The Phrase he just said was to confirm that he was the one that the Chairman "Hired".

The Bus Driver inhaled the smoke in his cigarette and started to drive. He took a glance at the rear-view mirror—he saw Tsukune sitting peacefully

"Nice to meet you Tsukune Aono or Should I call you "Blood Reaper"?" the Bus Driver Greeted Tsukune with a grin "Anyway, the Old man told me that I should re-brief you on your "Task"."

"Fine"

"Okay, first of all you should protect this girl." The Driver tosses the picture to Tsukune while driving "Her name is Moka Akashiya, The Daughter of the Great Dark Lord—Akasha, You know one of the 3 Great Dark Lords?"

Tsukune knew who those 3 are—His Mentor taught him about what they did. His Mentor was also a Vampire. Even though he is still a pure human, she was the one who took care of him and trained him when he was abandoned. When his Mentor died he ended up in an orphanage, then he was adopted by Kasumi Aono and His Husband at the Age of 11.

"Anything else"

"Of course, you need to keep an eye of the Public Safety Committee."

"Got it"

He also heard about them, they are the Infamous "Academy Cops" a group of corrupted and sadistic enforcers. Rumor has it that their Leader is the strongest monster in the academy. Just thinking about it can make Him laugh. Setting it aside, Tsukune observed the picture of Moka Akashiya—she has pink hair, creamy white skin, and emerald eyes. _"She is cute"_ Tsukune thought about it but he doesn't have time in having that kind of relationship. He then tries to deduce what kind of personality Moka has as he analyzes her picture.

_Moka Akashiya_ It seems she is also a vampire and as the Daughter of Akasha, she might be quite famous. And Tsukune really wish that she will be not stupid, arrogant and prideful; it will be troublesome for him to protect her. But he reconsiders that she might not be stupid as she is the daughter of The Great Dark Lord. But being arrogant and prideful might be a problem— but he can handle it.

After analyzing Moka's Picture, Tsukune calmly looked back at the window until the bus entered a tunnel— His view of the window was blocked by the darkness. After passing by the tunnel his view of the window gave him a look of the blood red sea and the lifeless grey sky. It did surprise him though; a new environment—it means he needs to quickly adapt into it.

The Bus stopped at its tracks and opened its door. As Tsukune stood out with his bag, the Bus driver exhaled his smoke

"Good luck, kid."

"You too"

Tsukune stepped out of the Bus. As he set foot on the ground, he immediately observed his odd surroundings— there is a scarecrow with a jack o lantern as its head on the cliff, a dead tree, and a bunch of crows flying through the dead sky. The Bus already left, leaving him alone.

**A/N: Hello guys I'm back. What do you guys think about the concept? Is it good? Oh and by the way this fanfic will be similar in Darker than Black: Kuro no Keiyakusha, As Tsukune's assassin/hit man Outfit will have a white mask, a trench coat with a hood, and his nickname "Blood Reaper". **

**Those who are asking about the Halo + Rosario Vampire Crossover, I apologies for not able to update because I've run out of ideas. . . If you have ideas, you can message me and I'll look into it.**

**Disclamer: I Do not Own Rosario + Vampire**


	2. Chapter 1

The Watch Dog

Chapter 1: The Cat Who Entered Hell Itself

The Forest was eerily quiet and Tsukune briskly walked through it . . . calmly. If some normal human might enter this area, they might die because of heart attack; they also might call this place Hell. Of course Tsukune is a human, but he is an exception as he already met the "demons" themselves.

As the Boy walked calmly; he suddenly sensed some presence, a fast one approaching his area. _Ring Ring_ Tsukune turned back to see who was ringing the bell; it sounds like a bell of a bicycle, but no one was there. Then he suspected that the sound was coming from the left. He immediately sidestepped as the bicycle itself reveals at his left side—Vegetation mostly covered it. He avoids the impact but the one who rode it; a girl, might need some help or medical care, if it is really serious.

An unlucky tree was the one who receives most of the impact of the bike, and the girl fell on it during the process. Tsukune immediately approach the girl, his eyes widens as he see the girl's pink hair. _Moka Akashiya_; a name immediately entered his brain.

"Miss, are you okay? Do you have some injuries?" Tsukune lend out his hand "I can take you to the Infirmary?"

"I'm fine. . . It's just anemia." The Girl shook her head "I'm sorry, if I hurt you during the crash"

"Its fine" Tsukune helped her stand up "come on I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Ah, thank you— um?"

"Tsukune Aono"

"Thank you, Tsukune"

As Moka stood up with the help of Tsukune, she suddenly smelled something— sweet. In almost hypnotic state she suddenly bit the Boy's neck and drink his crimson fluid. She can't help it though because she is a Vampire.

_Of course_, Tsukune sighed as he almost forgot that she is a vampire. Of course vampires do drink blood, how clumsy he was. But in the bright side, this might cure her "anemia" or the one he called "hunger".

"Miss, are you done?" without flinching from the pain, Tsukune calmly asked the Vampire if her meal was done

As the Vampire realized, she immediately pull back her teeth from his neck.

"I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine"

"Ah, are you sure?"

"I am fine, besides you're a Vampire, right?

"Yes I am, Oh by the way my name is Moka Akashiya."

Tsukune helped fix her bike, and then the two of them walked together at the woods

"Er Um . . . You really hate our kind, Vampires?"

"No. I wouldn't say that, besides Vampires are unique."

"Then if you are okay with it, please be my Friend! I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here"

"Sure, why not."

"When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me some more ok"

Looks like Tsukune confirmed that she is Moka, and he gained her trust. Plus both became friends. This has become a very huge advantage to Tsukune in protecting her. Also it's easier than he expected— Moka is the one who suggest becoming friends with him, and Looks like she is also not prideful or arrogant. After seeing her, she quiet resembles his Master; she has a pink hair, green eye, gentle, and serene. He started wondering what does Moka's Mother looked like.

XXX

After the opening ceremony ended he immediately goes to his classroom. He touches the knob of the classroom door then he turns it. Some people might think this school is normal, minus the dark atmosphere, creepy woods, and monsters. The scenery he is seeing proved that— Students sitting on their personal seats, the room looks like a standard high school classroom, and others are talking to each other. But he didn't like other girls looking at him with a seductive gaze, he wonders why since he doesn't really look like a heart-throb. He has a pale skin, brown eyes, jet black hair—He is just your "Average" looking guy.

After minutes passed, their Homeroom teacher steps in the room, and all the students respectably took their seats. Tsukune was surprised that it is just like a normal school minus the monsters. It has black board, regular seats, and other things that can be considered normal. Well actually, this is his first time going here.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy, I am you homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome."

The Homeroom teacher has a cheerful and bubbly personality. She wears a glasses, has a blonde hair with two cats-like ears— a typical ideal teacher; although it is only the personality that can be considered as the "ideal" thing.

"I think you all already know this but . . . this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!" Nekonome cheerfully announced

Tsukune didn't flinch at the Monster part. But he was quite surprised that monsters do study, as he observed his surroundings— most equipment here in this school and the curriculum is also designed for humans. As he thinks outside the box and based on his deduction this school was built for the monsters to coexist to humans. As He returns to reality, he listens to what the Homeroom teacher is discussing

"Our current problem is the Earth has already under control of humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with humans. At this Academy, you will be studying "How to coexist with humans"!"

Looks like Tsukune hits the bull's-eye. But anyway right after he heard the academy's goal he actually smiled a bit as he hears that the academy teaches monsters to coexist with humans— meaning a peaceful life between them. Even though Tsukune is an Assassin he only takes contracts to kill underworld gang leaders, terrorist, and corrupted politicians. In other words; He is a peaceful fellow when he is not on the "job".

"So for that reason, as a school rule; you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! This is actually the foundation of coexistence, so you are never allow any of your fellow students to know your true form. Understand?"

As the Teacher finished discussing the Academy's goal and rules, almost all the students acknowledged it with a "Yes ma'am". . . Well only "Most" of them.

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans, And in the case of beautiful girls; better to molest them?"

The student who spoke beside him has a big build, multiple earrings, and a lazily kept hair—In other words, a monster delinquent who wants to be killed by humans.

Tsukune mentally face palmed himself, why does some people or monsters just sometimes don't think logically. That guy was seriously asking an irrational question. Tsukune thinks that one day that guy may end up being dead.

"Oh! Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters; there are no genuine humans here" The Teacher continued "Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know our existence, we bring them death or something. . . "

Tsukune frowned; he needs to be extra careful in securing his identity as a human. So Tsukune acknowledged that he is the only human in this school, and maybe in this "secret sacred world".

Then after she answer the question of the dumb delinquent, Tsukune turned his face at the door, as he felt someone will open it . . . Well, someone did open the door—it was none other than the pink haired vampire also known as Moka Akashiya.

"After the ceremony I kind of got lost in the school. . . Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, that's fine; just take a seat . . . well, what a cute one." The Teacher instructed the late student to take her seat

"Ok!" the Late Student cheerfully replied

_So she is going to be in this class_. Well Tsukune doesn't hate it, rather he actually thankful for it; so he can check her easily. As for the male population of the classroom, the Boys shouted "She is hot!" and "I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!" . . . That only makes them look like a bunch of perverts.

When Moka turns to his right; where Tsukune is sitting, Tsukune said "Hi Moka" with a smile. Moka replied "Huh, Tsukune? It's Tsukuneee! We're on the same class!" with a very cheerful tone and a hug that makes you think that those two are on a relationship.

_Shit._ Tsukune thought about it when the all men in the classroom glared knives at him with a saying "What's with this guy?!" and "What relation does he had with this girl!?" He already knows that the male population already is on to him.

"Hmm" the delinquent who asked the stupid question, glared to the girl with a malicious intent

XXX

The bell had ringed indicated the school is over; well since it's only the opening ceremony and discussing of the rules, regular class will be starting tomorrow. So the student is free to explore the academy to familiarize them. And Moka was the one who intentionally dragged Tsukune into exploring the Academy; both approached the campus, cemetery, and canteen. While doing their "trip" you can see most of male students cried in jealousy and rage for some "reasons". After the 2 enjoyed their "trip" the duo took a break and ordered 2 drinks— Tomato juice for Moka and Coffee for Tsukune. But their break was disturbed when the Delinquent suddenly appears in the area.

"You're Moka Akashiya, right? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya." Saizou suddenly he grabs Tsukune's collar "By the way, why is a beautiful woman like you associating with a guy like this?"

Tsukune frowned; this Saizou guy seems more stupid than he thought he is actually a dumb womanizer delinquent. Rumor has it that this guy was causing trouble in the human world that he ended up in this Academy. _Well that figures_ Tsukune thought about it.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scum guy?" Saizou boast "Why don't we go off somewhere where just the two of us can have some fun? Well why we don't go out for a bit"

Tsukune already acknowledged that this guy is a threat—he seems want to molest her against her will or in other words, rape. While grabbing Tsukune in his collar, Tsukune pressed a pressure point in his arm— which results in releasing him.

"Ah" Saizou released Tsukune on his grasped as he felt a sharp pain came from his hand.

"Hey don't you think you're going a bit too far?" Tsukune asked the pissed off delinquent

"Why, you little bit—"Saizou raised his hands to hit the Boy, but was halfway stopped by the Pink haired Vampire.

"Sorry but I am having fun with Tsukune now." Moka grabs the hand of Tsukune—dragging him to the roof of the school.

Moka dragged Tsukune as fast as her can to the Roof of the Academy

"That was surprising wasn't it, I got a little scared. Are you okay Tsukune?" The Vampire asked while gasping for air

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry" Tsukune frowned; it seems he needs to keep an eye for her.

"Hey Tsukune, thanks for standing up for me that time, But it seems your actually experienced in dealing this kind of "things"."

"Well, not really. I only do that when there is a friend in need." Of course it's a lie about the "not really" thing. If that Saizou guy is human, he might kill him easily, that guy surely needs to keep his thing in his pants or Tsukune will literally cut that thing off.

"Well. . . Actually you know. . . That was my first time Tsukune. "

_*Cough* Well, that doesn't sound right _Tsukune tries to refresh his memories. He surely did not do "anything".

"You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from Tsukune. That feeling. . . I'll never forget it."

"Moka" Tsukune unconsciously replied as his heart did skip a beat after he heard that. But he snapped himself back to the reality—he should not let his emotion ruins his mission.

"Oh. . . I'm so embarrassed" Moka "playfully pushed" Tsukune—a power push that literally created a crater.

_Ouch._ Tsukune did felt pain after the "playful push" that Moka give.

"Tsukune come, let's have a look at the dorm" Moka cheerfully insist Tsukune to follow her

The Boy followed the Vampire, until they arrived at the dormitory— it looks like an abandoned building with dead trees and tombstones as its front yard.

"So cool, such a building, full of dignity and character"

". . . "

Tsukune didn't want to reply, of course he didn't like a place that is dirty, and he is always a hygiene person; if he is not on the job, of course.

"Oh, by the way; may I ask? What is with that Rosario?" Tsukune asked her out of curiosity; he was curios, why is she wearing a rosary. He thought vampires hate those kinds of things.

"Oh, you see?" Moka touched her Rosary "This one, if I take this rosary out of my chest, I will become the real thing and scary vampire."

"In other words, that is a limiter that seals your vampire powers right?"

"Exactly, Wow you're really smart Tsukune."

"Thanks, but why do they have to seal your vampire powers? It doesn't make sense."

"Since, my original form; I was hated and caused conflict. I put this rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed."

_Hmm_ Tsukune mentally frowned, that doesn't sound good. He hopes that "form" is not a psycho vampire that kills for lust.

"Oh, but even if our power is sealed we do still end up craving blood."

"Eh?"

Moka approach Tsukune's neck and bit him and drank his blood. After her "meal" Moka pulled back and cheerfully point the dorm

"Oh, looks like we have to go to our dorms now. We still need to arrange our things there, right?"

"Yeah, looks like we still have to some arrange some things."

"Yup, when you're done would you go with me to explore more of the academy?"

"Sure, why not?"

As they separated each other, Tsukune grabbed his bag and headed into his room. As he opens the room; it looks like a normal apartment designed for humans—it has a mini fridge, Television, a Bathroom, and a bedroom. You usually don't see a dorm that looks like an apartment.

Tsukune open his bag which reveals normal clothing for Schools days and Weekends. . . While the other one is for his mission— A Black Hooded Trench Coat, White Mask, Throwing Knives, Explosive Shuriken, smoke bombs, 2 Tactical Kukri Knives, and a Rope dart. He checks if everything he needs in his mission is there.

After he arranged his things to its respective cabinets, He suddenly hears a faint shout.

_That son of a bitch;_ Tsukune knew that voice—it is the voice of Moka and it looks like Saizou made his move. He quickly wore his hooded trench coat and white mask, as he burst out of his room.

XXX

"Eek" Moka bumped at the tombstone

"Hahaha, Your beauty is incomparable to any one of those puny humans that I have molested! I want you in all seriousness Moka Akashiya!" Saizou took off his jacket as Moka is shaking in fear.

"Sai—"Moka still shaking in fear as Saizou's body is ongoing a weird transformation

"… Ah oh, I can't stop myself when I feel like this my body starts to ache" Saizou's body begins to transform into some sort of very big body that looks like it just mutates into a very ugly build. Some spikes can be seen in his body and his white polo shirt torn to pieces." When I come to this point, there is no stopping me. . . I just can't stay in human form anymore."

"No. . . Stop, Someone Help Me." Moka who is shaking in fear like a kid who just about to get a scolding, she decide to scream for help "Tsukuneee!"

"Ha ha hah, I'm going to enjoy this little violation of school rules!"

As Saizou about to push out his tongue to lick the scared Vampire, a knife suddenly pierced his tongue—blood was gushing out of it. As he screamed in pain, a kick was followed up in his face; causing the perverted Ogre to fall on his knees.

"What the Fuck was that?!" The Ogre stood up; turned his face at the right and saw a Hooded Man with a white mask and a black trench coat.

"Get out of here" The Masked Man calmly told the shaking Vampire.

_Who is this_? Moka thought about it but it doesn't matter now; because this Guy just saved her. As she kept staring at the Man. She didn't realize that the Ogre already stood up and was about to punch the two of them.

"Watch out." The Masked Man tackled Moka which result in avoiding the strong punch delivered by the pissed off Ogre.

Then Masked Man used his rope dart—the rope dart sprang like a spear from his right sleeve. Then it pierced in one of the pressure points of the Ogre's shoulder.

The Man used the momentum by pulling himself using the rope to deliver a punch to his face.

*Crack* the Man heard a bone cracked in the Ogre's face. But the Monster retaliated by slapping him with its huge arm.

The Man was sent up flying by the impact and he landed in Moka which result in accidently grabbing her Rosario and pulling it out in the process.

"Oh no the Rosario "Moka who was shocked seeing that the Rosary came off of her choker

Suddenly a huge deadly white aura appeared right before the Masked Man's eyes

"Whoa…What the Hell is happening!?" Saizou who seems to be trembling in fear

_If I take this Rosary off, I became a scary true Vampire. _Tsukune thought about what just Moka said earlier. This must be the one that she's talking about.

Tsukune can't believe what he just saw— Moka's hair turned into silver, her eyes turned into slit and blood red, also her body turned into more "Womanly" figure. No doubt, she was cute at first but this one is deadly beautiful.

"Wh. . . What is she . . . This powering sensation" Saizou seemed very scared at the scenery he is seeing "She's a different person! This isn't Moka Akashiya!"

The beautiful yet deadly figure was approaching the trembling Ogre with a killing intent.

"Just like legends, red eyes! And intense supernatural energy" The Terrified Monster stated "This is . . . a Super Vampire."

The Femme Fatale stopped at her tracks and finally spoke

"**What's wrong rogue one? You want me right? Just try to take me by force. . . Won't you?"**

Due to fear the Ogre decided to punch the Deadly Vampire. But it was futile and stupid decision.

". . . "The Masked Man decided not to interfere

"**Attacking me with just a degree of power. . . You should know Your Place!"**

The Femme Fatale dodged the Punch and followed up with a kick that so powerful; it literally send the Ogre flying in the woods and the impact that the Ogre landed followed up with a huge crater—Knocking him in one strike.

"**A low-class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size . . . Doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength"** Inner Moka, as Tsukune would name it. Give her little "speech" of victory after beating the living guts of the Ogre.

_What an overwhelming power. _The Masked Man was found speechless after seeing that brutal scenery. Well he is now confused who is the real Moka. She is completely different from her bubbly childish form, In terms of beauty, personality, and strength. This is the real vampire's strength like his Master have.

Inner Moka turned her body to face the Man; she is now approaching the Man

"**What's wrong are you scared of me?**"

". . . "The Masked Man gave her Rosary at his hand.

"**Don't get to worried this me who has not awoken from slumber for a long time and is still tired." **Inner Moka continued while grabbing her Rosario** "I have no intention of harming you."**

". . . "Not sure why the Man didn't say anything. The Man acknowledged that she has a different personality; and it was not pretty. Yes she is arrogant but smart enough not to do anything stupid.

"**Thanks for saving the other me, by the way what should I call you?" **

"Call me, the Blood Reaper." Well she did ask for his "other name", that name makes Inner Moka chuckled a bit.

"**Ok, Blood Reaper. Until we meet again. You had better babysit the sentimental other Moka" **

Inner Moka reattached her Rosary in her choker and suddenly a white aura appeared; Inner Moka transformed into the Pink haired Moka. And she landed on the Masked Man's arms. Tsukune remove his white mask and gave a tired sigh.

"This will be a one hell of a school year."

**A/N: Hey 30k here, what do you think? About the first chapter, that is. By the way for those who are asking, Tsukune's rope dart acts like Scorpion's bloody spear in Mortal Kombat, but it will only came out from his right sleeve. It will also serve as grappling hook if he needs to evade or escape. Also the Student Tsukune here will be smart like Sherlock Holmes as he can deduce some things. He's Intelligence is on par with Yukari (she is the first honor in the Academy). If my grammar sucked, I'm sorry. English is not my first language.**

**Please Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Rosario + Vampire **


	3. Extra Chapter

The Watch Dog

Chapter 1.5: Counter Attack on the Untouchables

Tsukune on his "Blood Reaper" outfit guided himself in the shadows of the forest. The Moonlight shined his white mask and guided the way as he was approaching the Protection Committee Head Quarters, to gather information of all the corrupted members. . . Including the Infamous Leader—Kyou.

He infiltrated the building through the window on the side—no one was inside there. He deduces that the control room was on underground and that where his destination is. He uses cover and shadows on the building as he making progress. At this time most of the members in the building is sleeping or on patrol outside. As he opened the door on the control room, there was a person who is sitting and also observing the multiple monitors on his front. The room was dark but also dim, the light of the monitor somewhat brightens the room. He approached the technical and he threw a needle on his neck, the man notice something behind his neck then faints. _When that Man wakes up, he will have a very nasty headache_; Tsukune thought.

He then approached the computer; he picked something from his utility belt, a smart phone. Then he tapped the computer's keyboard; finding the dossiers of all members of the committee. He then tapped the screen on his phone then its screen shows "Downloading".

60%, 80%, and 100% then the downloading screen on his phone now shows "Download Completed". As he about to turn around an announcement was heard

"All members please approach the meeting room immediately. No questions asked."

Due to his misfortune, Tsukune cursed some foreign word. Then he heard multiple doors opened; _it must be the members_, he thought.

The members are going to the meeting room, wherever the hell that is; all lights will be on thus making his escape more complicated.

He has no choice to use his last resort. In the times like this, he glances at his smart phone then tapped the screen; the whole building blacked out. He immediately opened the door then uses the shadows as his cover; he swiftly exited the building.

**A/N: Hello this is 30k, and I'm very sorry that this is a very short chapter. I admit I was slacking off; playing Splinter cell blacklist (Oh, by the way if you want an Ghost play style coop partner add me: Joseph124) and I'm also studying for the exam next week, so expect for some delay. **

imgur(period)comm/SiKOhXl (just put *com)**this is what Tsukune looked like in his Blood reaper outfit (Yeah, I know my drawing sucks) but if someone who draw way better than me I like to see** **your artwork. :D **

**Anyway if you want to suggest some villains or other characters, just pm I and I will see what I can do.**

**I wonder if I can make a yandere Moka? LOL, just kidding (if someone knows a fanfic with a yandere moka please pm me the link)**


End file.
